Won't You Be Mine? (IdateXReader)
by Venomous Queen
Summary: My first reader insert! I hope it goes well... I'm trying to see what everyone's into when it comes to inserts!


You were sitting alone on a little ice berg, hanging your fishing pole over the edge, having it a few feet under the water for any good bites. It was chilly, that was a given; where was this? Antartica? You forgot to check at the penguin girl's house you visited before you went here under her reccomendation. So far, hours later, not even a nibble... you were about to give up until something began tugging at the line. It was... an odd rhythm for something to be biting on it; it was almost like they were playing a song with the lure. Agitated, you yanked up the pole only to see bubbles rising to the surface. From those bubbles, a figure arose, glancing at you with a smug grin.

"Ah? Who have we here?"

They hummed, rising up onto your little ice berg with ease. They wore a black from head to toe; even their eyes and hair were black! All except for two noticeable white dots(?); one on either side. You stared at him (at least you assumed it was a he from their voice and style of dress) for a moment before bringing your lure up all the way and placing it gently next to you. As you turned around for a brief moment and looked back at him, he looked to be nursing his finger by swirling his tongue around it.

"Mmm? Do you not like the delightful taste?"

He asked you, and you only responded with a shy shrug. He applied pressure to the little cut and scooted closer to you.

"You're not from around here... what's your name?"

A man who rose up from the water asking you for your name. How could it get any bizarre than this? You thought the penguin girl was just as obsessed with penguin as this guy was with... Orcas? Maybe you were mistaken... _gravely _mistaken.

"...(Y/N)."

You muttered in response, as you received a smile.

"(Y/N)... A lovely name for a lovely maiden...~"

He hummed, before placing his hand on yours.

"You can call me Idate, if it so pleases you~"

From his words, you could tell this guy was _amazing _at word play. One little tease from this guy, and... you couldn't imagine the outcome. Your face flushed, and he took notice of this, holding up your chin.

"Such a lovely face... so flushed and bashful. It's hard for me to move my eyes from you!~"

This time, you could feel your face redden like a tomato, and your (E/C) eyes shimmer the reflection of the bright snow from your briefly watering eyes. The cold air blowing in your face _definitely _wasn't fun, but this... Idate. He didn't seemed to mind at all. Not only for the cold, but for keeping you warm; he pulled you closer to him when he noticed your shivering.

"I suppose for some it can grow quite chilly in these breezes."

He smiled.

"Well, um... I tried bringing what I could to... you know, not get cold, but... It doesn't seem like it's working."

You spoke up quietly, making sure not to sound too rude or too straightforward, either. You'd never met the guy, it's not like you'd immediately become buddy-buddy with him and say 'yeah well this jackets crud'. What else were you supposed to say?

"You're as quiet as a mouse! Speak up, lovely; your voice is music to my ears...~"

For a brief moment, you thought his teasing was over, but _no, _and he knew _just _when to start up again. You cleared your throat lightly, as not to sound like a pig going to the slaughter chamber.

"S-Sorry..."

You manage to stutter.

"No, no... don't apologize. There's no need for it."

Idate placed a finger gently upon your lips, and your cheeks heated up even more. Now that he was even closer to you, it started to feel... what was the word? Were you getting onto him?! Who wouldn't with this sort of teasing? He'd be perfect... but maybe for another time. Taking a closer look at him, you notice that he smells like sea water and... was that cigarettes? Smoke? Perhaps he... smoked? He did look like the smoking type, wearing a suit and all; not like those pot smokers who grow up to be hobos, _definitely _not. His finger felt like smooth linen across your chapped lips. As you looked down at his hand, face growing redder all the while, he brought it back before replacing that finger with his lips. As to why this wasn't as much of a surprise to you than you would have expected with any other guy, you weren't so sure. His lips as well were smooth against yours, and the way he presented himself to you... was delightful. He was a tease alright, but maybe this kiss was serious? Maybe he really did love you? He did seem to have some sort of blood fetish a while ago; hopefully he wasn't some wacko vampire trying to suck blood from your lip; not like you'd done that before from nerves.

Unfortunately, you pulled away just as you were getting maybe a little too into it, but luckily enough, he didn't turn out to be a sadistic psychopath, if that made any sense. Was any of this supposed to make sense? Still blushing madly, you watched to see he was standing up and preparing to walk away.

"W-Wait...! Where are you going? Why... are you here?"

You managed to say, struggling to stand up fast enough to catch sight of him. Idate managed a smirk, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it; placing it in his mouth and blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Ah, (Y/N)... I'm just an Orca on a stroll~"

He hummed, before he faded away into the snowy mass of wind. You go down to pack up your gear before you notice that not only your box of bait was gone, but there was a necklace with a little fish bone on it with a heart painted red with what looked like blood. Even from the brief moment you spoke with him, you let out a sigh, saying,

"Oh, Idate..."


End file.
